


Not too sick to love

by JitterDoll



Category: VERIVERY (Band)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Kangmin got sick, Kangmin is a baby, Kangmin is whipped, Kangseung is just adorable, Kisses, M/M, Non-Idol AU, Yongseung is whipped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:00:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27491581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JitterDoll/pseuds/JitterDoll
Summary: Kangmin got sick and Yongseung is taking care of him, ending in a love confession.
Relationships: Kim Yongseung/Yoo Kangmin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 32





	Not too sick to love

"Yoochan, time to wake up bubby", Hoyoung nudged the youngest awake. It was 5am and Kangmin's classes start at 7.

Kangmin let out small huffs before sitting up from his bed, he is not a big fan of mornings, but since he is still a student, he still has to deal with waking up early.

The 17-year old is currently living with his adult cousin, cue Bae Hoyoung, who is 22-years and works at the cafe outside Kangmin's university.

Why you may ask?

His parents didn't want anything to do with him when he came out as gay.

Hoyoung proudly took him in and the other was actually dating his co-worker, Jo Gyehyeon, who Kangmin approved very much.

Besides Hoyoung, Kim Yongseung also lived inside the same house since he actually bought it with the older boy, and he is the boy that Kangmin has a big fat crush on.

Yongseung is really smart, tall, talented, and freaking handsome if you will, and is only 3 years older than him.

The older boy helps him with his assignments, which Kangmin works hard for to show that he is interested in his studies, well not really.

Breakfast was on the table and Kangmin ate at his own pace since "Tom and Jerry" was aired on television, he was watching as well.

"Morning Yoochan", he looked behind him and saw Yongseung, smiling at him while making himself some coffee.

"Morning hyungie", Kangmin greeted back, his ears turning red, as he quickly went back to eating his cereal and watching "Tom and Jerry".

After eating, he washed the dishes and noticed that Yongseung was now reading today's newspaper, he found it weird, but fascinating as well.

Even if Kangmin truly hated being involved with anything political.

Once he was done with that, he ran back to his room and took a shower, and he got dressed inside the bathroom as well, changing into his school uniform and fixed his hair a bit.

Today's weather forecast was a bit rainy and Kangmin took one of Yongseung's hoodie without hesitation as he grabbed his backpack and ran back downstairs.  
It was only 6pm but oh well.

Yongseung didn't notice the younger boy leave, but he is sure that one of his hoodies won't be inside his closet, it's not that he even minded if Kangmin loved wearing his clothing.

The youngest looked adorable in them so he never really complained, and Kangmin took care of his hoodies well, not a single drop of food residue or any messes will be found.

Kangmin had an hour left to wait, so he dropped by the cafe which was already open since Hoyoung left earlier than he did.

He saw Hong Minchan wipe the tables and Lee Dongheon was sweeping the floor.

Both adults stopped what they were doing to greet him.

"Hello hyungs", Kangmin giggled, mostly when he saw Ju Yeonho sparing glances at Dongheon like it's his business.

The youngest didn't need to ask him about his feelings, it was that obvious, it's just that Dongheon is an oblivious trucker.

Kangmin put down his backpack on one of the chairs as he went behind the counter to sneakily hug Hoyoung from behind.

"Hi hyungnim", he giggled.

Hoyoung turned to him and ruffled his hair,  
"Morning adorable child", the blondie said.

Gyehyeon wore a smile on his face as he joined in the hugging session.

"Hehe, morning Gyehyeon-hyung", Kangmin greeted.

All of Hoyoung's friends, minus Yongseung, works at the cafe, so Kangmin usually goes home with either Minchan or Yeonho, whoever finishes their shift first, but it's usually Minchan.

But Kangmin never really found it sad that he doesn't get to go home with Yongseung, they live under the same roof anyways.

"Wearing Yongs' hoodie again", he heard Minchan chuckle as said man was putting back the cleaning supplies.

Kangmin nodded his head and went back to his table to pick up his things, it's already 6:30 and he should get going.

"Bye hyungs", he waved, everyone waving back at him.

Kangmin felt a tiny droplet on his hand so he pulled up the hood and gradually walked faster so his things don't get wet.

He arrived at his Uni in time before the rain started pouring down heavily, good thing his first class is English, he is not a fan, but hey the prof. is pretty chill.

Since the weather is rainy, it also meant that the classroom's temperature can be compared to a freezer, Kangmin hid his hands in the cold and his breath was airy, well that's weird, he was sure he is feeling fine earlier.

And now he is burning hot and he doesn't know why, maybe because of the weather, he didn't even get really wet on the rain earlier.

"Kangmin-ssi? Everything okay?", his professor asked.

"Yes Sir, I'm sorry", Kangmin lied, freaking out on the inside as his professor walks over to him and feels his forehead.

"You're burning up, are you sure you're fine?", he asks again.

Kangmin nodded his head and gave him a forced smile, his teacher still had the worried look on his face as he went back to teach the class again.

A few classes already passed and it is lunch time, Kangmin didn't have any friends besides Hoyoung's and it wasn't really a problem for him.

If he isn't getting bullied by it.

He sat on one of the benches on the school garden as if he ate on one of the cafeteria tables, his uni's popular squads would shoo him away since he ate alone.

His condition got a little worse and he felt like throwing up all of the food he is eating, that's when he saw Yongseung outside the campus looking at him.

The older boy started walking towards him and Kangmin's heart was beating so fast it could come out of his throat very soon.

"Your professor called me, and he wasn't kidding", Yongseung said, as he held the younger's forehead and saw that his face was red.

They were now the center of attention and the girl squads started flirting with Yongseung, making Kangmin super jealous, but he couldn't help the smile on his face when Yongseung scolded them.

Calling them "a bunch of whores", "attention seekers", "ugly mothertruckers".

He is so cool.

"Come on Minnie, I told him I'll pick you up, let's get out of this place", Yongseung said, as he bridal carried said boy who was holding his backpack on his chest.

Kangmin hid his face on the other's chest, he can't believe this is happening right now.

Butterflies are bursting inside his stomach, he is so inlove.

When Yongseung passed by the cafe, Hoyoung already knew something was wrong, but the younger said he can take care of Kangmin by himself.

Once they reached home, Yongseung gently lay him down on his bed, since it was big enough for both of them.

"Stay put, I'll get you medicine", he muttered.

Yongseung smiled to himself while getting paracetamol, the younger is so cute he can burst in happiness.

But today, his little Minnie is sick and he will take care of the baby very well so he won't feel bad.

He lowered the air-conditioning since Kangmin was shivering and after the youngest drank his medicine, Yongseung cuddled with him.

"Hyungie, you'll get sick", Kangmin protested.

Yongseung smiled at him,  
"It's okay, I won't, promise".

And it's true, Yongseung has a great immunity system, so he doesn't get sick easily, and if he did, it'll be gone after a day or two.

The older played with Kangmin's hair and hummed a tune, making him fall asleep quickly. Yongseung tucked Kangmin in the blanket before standing up.

Yongseung stayed in the living room and decided to watch some movies and have some popcorn, for the first half though.

Kangmin woke up and placed himself on Yongseung's lap.

"I want cuddles, please", he said.

He was too cute to reject, and Yongseung would kill himself if he ever said no to Kangmin, he just can't.

So he pulled the youngest close to his chest as Kangmin let out small huffs again, and Yongseung lowered the volume of the movie he is watching.

He signed in to his netflix account and is watching "Umbrella Academy".

Hoyoung is going to be salty that he didn't watch it with him, and besides, having a big teddy bear was a nice company, Yongseung felt Kangmin's heat go away, his temperature slowly going back to normal.

Yongseung is whipped and he will admit that, he just wants to shower Kangmin with love, and kiss those cute pouts of the youngest male.

And Kangmin is still wearing his hoodie.

Kangmin picked up his purple hoodie and it was so big on him that he looked like a child rather than a college student.

It was so cute, so Yongseung did the unthinkable and kissed him while asleep.

But as soon as Kangmin's eyes fluttered awake, the other kissed back eagerly.

This is when Yongseung pulled away and said a string of apologies.

"It's okay hyung, I liked it", Kangmin giggled.

"You mean it?", Yongseung asked

"Did you mean it? The kiss hyung?", Kangmin asked back, not answering the other's question.

Yongseung then decided that it's time to stop hiding his feelings.  
"Yes", he bravely answered.

Kangmin suddenly became a giggling mess,  
"I love you too hyungnim".

Yongseung then pulled the sick boy into another kiss as he felt Kangmin's heat go away completely.

"I feel so much better", the youngest giggled.

"Will you be my boyfriend Yoochan?".

"Of course".

Hoyoung was crying when he came home and saw them both, and the two pulled away from each other.

"What's wrong hyung?", Yongseung asked him.

"After 10 years of you two pinning over each other, who could've known that Kangmin getting sick was the solution", the older boy sobbed, as he pulled both boys in a tight hug.

"I'm one proud mama", he said again, as he sat on the other couch and all 3 watched "Umbrella Academy" together.

"I love you Yongseung-hyung"

"I love you too Yoochan"


End file.
